1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to an improved brake assembly for a stroller.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Strollers have been available for many years to provide convenient transportation for children. Typically, these strollers include various brake mechanisms to maintain them in a stopped position, and when desired, to be released.
Some conventional designs include a spring biased brake which frictionally engages the surface of the stroller wheel. However, the limited resistance provided by friction prevents a positive engagement of the wheel.
Other conventional designs include a cog wheel having extensions and gaps, an engagement projection which is received into the gaps for engaging the extensions to lock the wheel in place, and an operating member to actuate the engagement projection. However, the operation member of such designs must be engaged by the user rather than by spring action, to properly position the engagement projection into a gap. Here, when the brake is actuated, the cog wheel often must rotate slightly until the engagement projection falls into a gap. Further, some conventional designs provide brakes on both right and left sides of the stroller which are connected by a single operating member, thereby rigidly coupling the right and left brakes. However, in such designs, if one engagement projection is positioned over an extension of the cog wheel and the second engagement projection is positioned over a gap, neither engagement members can fall into the gaps due to the rigid coupling of both brakes. That is, the first engagement projection is held out of the gap by the second engagement projection which rests on the extension. Moreover, as the wheel is rotated, the arrangement becomes reversed with the first engagement projection positioned at a gap and the second engagement member positioned at a extension. Accordingly, the brake "skips" and fails to engage until the wheels are rotated so that the extensions and gaps of the two wheels become synchronized. This synchronization requires some movement of the stroller and more particularly some relative movement between left and right cog wheels.